


Blood

by BlazingStarInInkyBlackness



Series: Hogwart's Revolutionaries [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fantastic Racism, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingStarInInkyBlackness/pseuds/BlazingStarInInkyBlackness
Summary: Alexander hasn't been at Hogwarts for long but he's beginning to learn some things. Some things he wishes he didn't have to.(This is a Hamilton fic in the HP universe)





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is regret. I am building myself regret.  
> This is also an excerpt as I begin to plan out a slow burn Jamilton fic in this universe so if some stuff (like Angie's age) changes then forgive me. Angelica and Thomas are both pure bloods (as is Laf, James and the cronies of Thomas). So at some point expect the first chapter of a potentially enormous Jamilton slow burn because I mean, why not?

“Hey, Hamilton!”

Alexander paused and turned to see Thomas stalking towards him. Seabury, Eacker and King were beside him.

“Fuck off, Jefferson,” Alexander spat out.

“Don’t talk to your betters like that, mudblood,” Seabury spat out. Alexander leapt forwards at that and punched the boy across the face. Seabury stumbled backwards and held his nose. Thomas turned to stare at Alexander.

“He’s not my fucking better, Seabury. None of you are.”

Seabury stumbled to his feet and stepped forwards but Thomas held his arms out and blocked the way. Alexander stared up as Thomas stepped forwards.

“You think I’m not better than you?” Thomas asked, voice low and dangerous. Alexander scoffed.

“If you’re this pissed off I got a better score in Charms then you then go study. Don’t bother me with fucking slurs.” Alexander whirled on his heel and stormed off. He didn’t get this fucking school. He’d only been there a few months and already everyone seemed pissed off at him.

“You’re not a real Slytherin,” Thomas called after him. Alexander turned back and stared at him. Thomas stood there, his robes seeming to almost glow for a second. His green tie seemed to shine. Alexander glanced down at his own green tie, something that had been scrounged out of a second hand shop on Diagon Alley when the scary woman had taken him shopping.

Thomas stepped closer and Alexander glared at him.

“Oh yeah? Why not?”

“You’re a mudblood,” Thomas spat the words out and Alexander glared at him. “No amount of cheating is going to change that, Hamilton.”

“I don’t cheat, Jefferson.”

“It won’t matter anyway, didn’t you hear? Enemies of the heir beware.” Thomas smiled and Alexander shivered slightly. “It didn’t end so well for them last year, did it?” Thomas’ eyes seemed to hold Alexander and he couldn’t break free. “Voldemort is coming back and then Slytherin will be purged of people like you.”

Alexander opened his mouth slightly but found he had no words. To his shame he felt tears in his eyes. He shut his mouth again and felt white hot embarrassment burn at his throat as Thomas smirked.

“People like what, Thomas?”

Alexander jumped at the voice from behind him and turned to see Angelica stood there. Thomas straightened his back and stared at her. The girl was in the year above them and terrified both of them ever since she’d interrupted one of their arguments by casting a Silencing charm on them both.

“Angelica.” Thomas smiled. “So-”

“I just heard you threatening someone that a mass murderer’s gonna kill them. I’m not feeling particularly forgiving,” Angelica snapped out. Thomas closed his mouth and shot a look at Alexander. Alexander looked away.

“He’s not a Slytherin. He’s not a Pureblood.”

“He’s got more potential than you do. Now run off before I make you.”

Thomas stared at her for a moment before he turned on his heel and stalked away, his gang following him. Alexander watched them go and sniffed, suddenly feeling tears slip down his face. He wiped them away and turned from Angelica.

“Sorry,” Alexander mumbled.

“How long’s he been giving you grief?” Angelica asked softly.

“Doesn’t matter,” Alexander mumbled. “I can handle it.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Yeah I do.” That had always been the first law of the orphanage, you were on your own. Alexander sniffed and wiped his nose on the sleeves of his long robes. “I’m fine.”

“Alexander, you can tell people. Snape will do something.”

“I’m fine, okay?” Alexander snapped. “Thanks but- but I’m fine.”

“Jefferson’s just peacocking. You’ve got nothing to be scared about. I swear. The Boy Who Lived killed Voldemort. You’ve seen his scar. He’s not coming back. He’s never coming back.”

“And the Chamber of Secrets last year?” Alexander asked quietly. Angelica sighed.

“A memory trapped in a diary. I- not real.”

“Great.” Alexander hefted his school bag onto his shoulder more securely. “I have work I gotta do.” He walked off but paused when Angelica called his name.

“Alexander?”

“Yeah?” Alexander slowly turned. Angelica sighed.

“You being muggle born doesn’t change where the Sorting Hat put you. It put me in Ravenclaw, it put you in Slytherin. Our parentage doesn’t matter.”

“I’ve spent my life trying to convince people of that. I didn’t think I had to fucking convince the wizarding world of it too,” Alexander snarled out. Angelica sighed as Alexander stalked off.


End file.
